The desire to have hair retain a particular shape is widely held. The two methodologies of accomplishing this are permanent chemical alteration of the hair or a temporary alteration. A temporary alteration is one which can be removed by water or by shampooing. This has generally been accomplished by means of the application of a separate composition to dampened hair, i.e., after shampooing and/or conditioning, and prior to drying and/or styling. The materials used to provide setting benefits have generally been resins or gums and have been applied in the form of mousses, gels, lotions, and sprays. However, some people desire a high level of style retention in a single composition such as that provided by a separate composition without the negative impact of these materials on dry hair properties, particularly ease of combing and hair feel. Silicones can provide such benefits.
Silicones in various hair care compositions have been disclosed in a large number of different publications, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,964,500, to Drakoff, issued June 22, 1976; 4,364,837, to Pader, issued Dec. 21, 1981; 4,341,799, to Good, issued July 27, 1982; 4,465,619, to Boskamp, issued Aug. 14, 1984; 4,515,784, to Bogartus, issued May 7, 1985; 4,387,090, to Bolich, issued June 7, 1983; 4,529,586, to DeMarco et al, issued July 16, 1985; and 4,559,227, to Chardia et al, issued Dec. 17, 1985.
It has now been discovered that shampoo compositions comprising certain rigid silicone polymers and volatile carriers provide increased style retention and hair condition. The compositions provide the increased style retention to the hair without decreasing dry hair properties such as ease of combing. This improved performance is obtained by mixing the rigid silicone with a surfactant prior to mixing with the other shampoo components.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide shampoo compositions which contain a high molecular weight rigid silicone polymer dispersed in a surfactant paste premix prior to mixing with other shampoo components.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide stable shampoo compositions containing a volatile carrier.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide shampoo compositions providing good style retention.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved method of temporarily styling and conditioning hair.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of treating hair for improved style retention.
These and other objects will become readily apparent from the detailed description which follows.
Unless otherwise indicated, all percentages and ratios herein are by weight.